Crusher plants known from the state of the art are usually used in a stationary manner and are only mobile insofar as they can be passively displaced. Such a crusher unit of a portable crusher plant is known from DE 37 36 966 C2. The crusher unit here has a portal-like frame, which is supported via pontoons on a load-bearing natural ground or via support feet on concrete foundations. The crusher unit cannot be actively transported, but can be relocated by means of suitable apparatus, e.g., a transport crawler—transport with crawler traveling gear (continuous track or crawler track vehicle propulsion).
Such a transport crawler is described in the printed publication DE 296 23 367 U1. For displacing a crusher plant, the crawler with its two-crawler-type chassis is driven under the portal and its elevating platform is connected to the portal. The crusher plant is elevated via a suitable hydraulic system arranged at the crawler and transported in this position. Because of the high weight of up to 2,000 t of usual crusher plants, these must always be kept in a horizontal position when traveling on a level surface but also on inclines in order to load the transport crawler centrally and to rule out a tipping over of the crusher plant with a high center of gravity. If the new location is reached, the crusher plant is set down and the transport crawler is driven away.
Because of the great weight of crusher plants crawlers suitable for their transport are complicated and expensive. Therefore, they are preferably leased and supplied each time for displacing a crusher plant. In addition, the transport of the crusher makes it necessary to remove the dischargers arranged separately in the portal. For reasons of weight, other components are also frequently removed and transported separately. This manner of displacing is complicated and takes up several days, which results in a high loss of production during the crushing of excavated material.